


Gentle

by ixamxleigh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixamxleigh/pseuds/ixamxleigh
Summary: From a request "lightly kissing on top of a freshly formed bruise for Krystabull please?"





	Gentle

He'd stopped a shield-bash with his forearm. Normally he'd have stopped it with the haft of his axe or the broadside or his greatsword, but he'd been taken by surprise this time. They'd come for him on his blind side, and only the flash of magical flame as the dumbass ran over one of Krystal's glyphs had given him any clue. It had stung like a bitch, connecting with unarmored skin as it had, but the barrier their mage Inquisitor diligently maintained had taken the brunt of it. And since the templar was already half charred, finishing the bastard off with Beres-taar Kadan, a flaming dragon bone greatsword gifted to him by none other than his Kadan herself, had been a breeze.

Two more Templars went down, then the battlefield went still. Blackwall sheathed his sword and replaced his shield, while Sera blew raspberries and made rude gestures at the templar throat-cutter at her feet. Bull sheathed Beres-taar Kadan as well, the metal cooling against his palm as the fire rune powered down.

Inquisitor Krystal Trevelyan ran into their midst, healing magic already threading through her fingers and worry written clearly on her face.

"I saw the templar hit you," she was slightly out of breath, stopping less than a foot in front of him. 

"Are you okay? Did it-"

"_Kadan, _Kadan I'm fine. It smarts, but nothing serious, see?"

He held his forearm out to her, which she gingerly held between her hands. Her soft touch sent waves of warmth through his being, and Bull knew it wasn't due to any sort of spell she was casting.

His arm, nearly as big around as her head, was starting to turn a violent crosshatch of black and purple. Bull thought he heard Sera make a "blegh" sound as Krystal carefully turned his arm towards the light. Then, as delicately as her touch, Krystal leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his skin with a soft  _ smek _ . Healing magic danced across his arm for the briefest of moments, and the bruise disappeared as if wiped away with a cloth. 

Krystal straightened up, then beamed at him with that pure smile of hers. The Iron Bull couldn't tell if his heart had stopped or if it was trying to burst from his chest, because right then, it felt like  _ both. _

_ I love her. _

"There," her words were as sweet as honey. "All better!"


End file.
